New Years Eve Party
by AmixMizuno
Summary: The girls attend a New Year's Eve Party that Minako plans. Mamoru has just come back from being in America the last 3 years and is baffled when he encounters grown up Usagi. Wanted to post something for the holiday.


Motoki had just finished blowing up the last of the balloons. His cheeks were sore and his fingers chaffed from blowing up and tying the balloons. He sat back a moment and looked around his arcade. Streamers were strewn all over the place. Confetti was scattered across the tables with horns, blow outs and confetti poppers that were all placed strategically around the spiked punch bowl and plastic cups. Motoki sighed. _She really does like to go all out._ Motoki thought back to three weeks ago when his girlfriend Minako asked if she could throw a New Year's Eve party in his arcade. Being that they had just started dating a few days prior, he couldn't exactly say no. He was smitten – he still is. He looked at the clock. _8:45p_

_Just a few more minutes and people were going to start to arrive. _

Minako had set the time for the party to start at 9P. She figured it would give people enough time to get "loose" before the big countdown.

Just then, Minako came bursting through the door. Her bubbly personality could not be missed. It brightened his day every time he saw her. She was bringing in bags and her eyes went huge. "Ohhh! Motoki! It looks incredible in here! You did such a great job! Ooooo!" She squealed with excitement. "I just cannot WAIT!" She brought the bags over to the counter. "Look look look at what I got!" She pulled out mini bottles of champagne, classic & pink Moscato. They were cute, he couldn't deny that. After she pulled out what seemed to be 30 or so bottles, she brought out another bag that had intricate face masks. She presented one to Motoki that had ribbon and detailed designs over its' black base. "I thought we would do a sort of masquerade party!"

Motoki smiled and kissed Minako's cheek. "What a fantastic idea."

* * *

"Usagi are you ready yet?"

Rei had just completed her makeup by applying the finishing touch – deep red lipstick to match her red sleeveless dress. She did a few poses in the mirror until she felt her look was perfected. Her black bangs fell lightly over her eyebrows and contrasted well with her pale skin.

"I'm not so sure about this outfit guys…."

Makoto pounded on Usagi's bathroom door. "Awh, c'mon Usagi-chan! It looked great on you in the store!" Makoto had an emerald green halter dress on that accentuated her broad shoulders and fitted her athletic frame well. It draped her hips and ended just below her knees.

"Yes, Usa. It really did look incredibly flattering. But you have to hurry, we need to be leaving soon. Minako will kill us if we're late to this party. She worked so very hard on it." Ami was looking at her watch as she spoke and looked back up to the bathroom door. Ami's dress was light baby blue with spaghetti straps. It had sequins all throughout the material and caught the light perfectly as her hips moved from side to side. It took 30 minutes of debate between her and Minako when she was trying it on in the store, but Minako took the victory – as she often did in fashion decisions.

The bathroom door squeaked open and Usagi stepped out. All three girls' jaws dropped. Usagi's hair was down, something she rarely did, and draped around her body like silk. But this wasn't what shocked the group – it was her dress. The black and gold dress Minako made Usagi buy had a plunging v neck and fit her curves like a glove. It had beading at the hem that fell just above her knees. She wore black flats, that debate she had won with Minako since she couldn't keep her balance in a half inch heel let alone the 3 inch ones Minako begged her to wear.

Usagi walked forward and rolled her eyes. "Alright let's go." She raised her purse in a deflated mocking of a triumphant yell. "For Minako."

* * *

The girls were not the first to arrive. When they had walked in the music flowed through them and a few people were already on the dance floor. "Are those masks?", Rei had pointed at the attendees who were talking with each other. Before any of the other girls could respond, Minako ran up to them. "Hi guys! You look phenomenal!"

They all made their way to the entry table that held an assortment of masks for them to pick out. Ami started to lightly shake her head. "Minako, we didn't know about the masks."

Minako smiled widely. "That's because…I picked all of yours out personally!"

Minako revealed an emerald mask, a deep red mask, a light baby blue mask, and a black and gold mask that fitted their outfits perfectly. Makoto picked up her emerald mask. "Wow, Minako – you really went all the way for this."

Minako's face became serious. "You're damn right I did. Party's are very important. They provide experiences and memories."

The girls put on their masks and headed into the party. "You gonna dance Usagi?" Rei was twirling out onto the dance floor with Makoto. Usagi smiled at their laughter and grabbed a mini pink Moscato champagne bottle. "Maybe after a few of these…."

* * *

By 10:45 all of the girls were out on the dance floor. Minako had a tangerine crushed velvet dress on with a matching bow in her hair. Her mask fit it perfectly, it being crushed velvet as well and Motoki never left her side. The two meshed so well together – even when they danced, it was as if their moves were choreographed. Usagi was dancing in a circle with the girls. She was 3 bottles of mini Moscato in and having a blast. It was just enough of a buzz to keep her warm and happy. She looked briefly around the room and her eyes passed over the door. Her breath caught at the sight she had saw. A man in a black suit with a black elaborate mask was walking from the door onto the dance floor. He grabbed a bottle of mini champagne without looking, popped the top off with his thumb and brought it to his lips in one smooth motion. _Damn._ Usagi watched as he walked up to Motoki and Minako, hugged them both and proceeded to get another bottle of champagne. _Who is that?_

Mamoru had just come in from America. He had spent the last 3 years there doing his residency at a hospital in New York City. He was finally home. When he had landed just a day earlier, Motoki had invited him to the New Year's Eve party that his girlfriend was putting on for him. Motoki with a girlfriend? This he had to see. Motoki told him that she was part of the group of girls that were always in the arcade. "You remember, Usagi's friends. Man, oh, man, did they grow up to be gorgeous. They're all in their early twenties now. I'm sure you won't even recognize them." Mamoru didn't even know who he was talking about. _Group of girls at the arcade. Oh that narrows it down…_

"Sure Motoki, I'll be there. I'm moving into my place tomorrow so I'll stop by once I've settled in. It may be late, but I'll make it."

When he walked into the party, he was pleasantly surprised. Motoki's girlfriend went all out. The arcade looked like an upscale club. He put on a mask, grabbed a bottle of champagne, and quickly spotted Motoki. Eager to meet this mystery girlfriend, he headed over to them. "Motoki! Hey!"

"Mamoru! Oh you made it!" Motoki gave him a big hug with a few slaps on the back. He pulled away and touched Minako's shoulder. "Mamoru, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Minako."

Mamoru went to shake her hand, but Minako went in for the hug. "Mamoru! Of course! It's been so long!"

Mamoru grunted at the surprising strength of the blonde. "Err, yeah. It has." He pulled away. "Well I'm going to get another drink and then I'll join you on the dance floor."

* * *

Rei saw that Usagi was staring at something while she was dancing and tried to follow her line of sight. "Usagi, what are you looking at?" Usagi side glanced to Rei, "That guy over there. Have you seen him before?" Rei found who she was talking about and shook her head. "No, I haven't. He does look hot though." She smirked and eyed Usagi. "You gonna go for it, Usa?"

Usagi reddened slightly. "Me? You think I should?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah! Why the fuck not? It's the edge of a new year! 2020 baby! New Usagi! Brave Usagi. A woman who makes the first move." She winked at the blonde and giggled. "It's a party, Usa, you're expected to mingle with strangers and have fun. Go on and live a little." Rei gave Usagi a small shove towards the stranger and twirled to close their dancing circle off from her.

Usagi went over to the table that held the champagne bottles, which coincidently was near where he was standing. She picked up a pink Moscato and turned to face him slightly in order to catch his attention. She made the small pop and looked up. It had worked. He was looking right at her, and walking towards her. Oh god, oh god. Ok you're mildly panicking. Breathe. He's going to say hi. Stay calm. Just make casual conversation. She smiled at him as he approached her.

"Moscato girl?"

"Hi, how are you? I mean – yes. Yes I am."

The stranger smiled a wide smile that made Usagi weak in the knees. "I'm good, thank you for asking."

Usagi reddened and looked down to her toes.

The stranger lowered his head to meet her eyes. "You wanna dance?"

Usagi nodded and swallowed her pink drink in a few gulps so she could discard it in the trashcan nearby. He directed her out on the dance floor and spun her out and then into his arms. She was surprised at how well he led her even when she didn't even know the steps of whatever dance it was they were dancing. The only thing she was aware of was how close their bodies were and how hard, how solid his was. Usagi caught Rei's eyes and she gave Usagi a thumbs up. Usagi smiled lightly and realized how hot her face was. She looked up at the stranger and attempted to make conversation. "I don't recognize you from anywhere."  
"What?"

"You're not from here, are you?"

The stranger nudged his head away from the dance floor. "Let's go over to the counter."

The two walked up to the counter and sat on the built in stools where Motoki would ordinarily serve bar food and milkshakes. For the party, it had confetti strewn across it and random confetti poppers. As they sat down, Usagi spoke up. "I was asking if you were from around here. I don't recognize you."

The stranger chuckled warmly and gave Usagi a tingle through her body. "Well I am and I'm not. You see, I just got back from being away from here for a few years. I did grow up here though. I know Motoki very well. He invited me."

Usagi smiled. "Oh! Makes sense." A new song changed over and a voice came over on a microphone. It was Minako. "This song is a shoutout to my girls on the dance floor! In particular – my queen, Usagi!"

An upbeat pop song started to play and Usagi laughed at both her friend's silliness and the song. She looked at the stranger who was looking over at the commotion on the dance floor. "I've gotta go. I love this song!"

She darted over to find her girlfriends and danced in their circle. Minako ran down from the dj stand and spun her way into the center. She started to dance and a crowd gathered around their circle. Minako finished her moves and pointed at Makoto. Makoto switched places with Minako to the center and did her signature dance moves. They included hand gestures and footwork that amazed tons of on lookers. Makoto grabbed Ami's hand and did a quick switch. Ami moved gracefully to the music and kept the movements delicate. She ended her dance by switching with Rei who brought her own unique version of sassiness to the floor. She twirled and whooped with excitement and did the pass off to Usagi. Usagi spun into the center and started her dance. She moved with fierce confidence knowing that she was surrounding and supported by her friends. She started dancing faster and more expertly and her friends started yelling "Yasss Queen!", egging her on even more. The song ended with Usagi's arms held out in the air and the entire crowd cheered. The five girls came together laughing and complimenting each other for their specific moves. Different male attendees started asking the girls to dance and pretty soon, the circle was broken up throughout the dance floor.

* * *

Mamoru watched the blonde he had just met run off to the dance floor. She ran up to her friends and a crowd formed. Unable to see clearly, he walked over to join. He managed to push himself right behind her and watched all the girls dance with surprise and amusement. The blonde was finally up and he was incredibly impressed with the moves she had. The song ended and he saw all the men around the girls start to pull them away for themselves. Someone had gotten to the blonde before he could get through the crowd so he decided to get another drink. Motoki walked over to him, breathless and smiling. "Blast from the past, right?"

Mamoru looked at him funny. "What do you mean?"

Motoki pointed to the blonde. "Usagi! I saw you talking to her. You guys were catching up, right?"

Mamoru started to stare at the blonde. Usagi. Usagi. Why does he keep bringing up the name Usagi?

Motoki laughed and shook his head. "Silly me. You didn't know her real name. You called her something else. Uhh what was it…Odango!"

Mamoru's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "_That's_ Odango?" Motoki laughed even harder. "I told you! Her and her friends grew up hot!" Mamoru took a large gulp of champagne. I can't believe it. Odango Atama. All grown up.

Mamoru grabbed Motoki's shoulder and pulled him towards him. "Does she know that it's me?" Motoki looked at him with his head to the side. "You mean you weren't catching up just then? You haven't told her your name?" Mamoru shook his head. "We barely got into a conversation before she ran back out onto the dance floor." Minako ran up to Motoki and jumped onto him. "Baby! It's almost midnight! We gotta do the countdown!"

11:55

Mamoru watched the blonde as Motoki and Minako ran off to pass out confetti poppers, horns and blow outs to everyone. Usagi threw her head back and laughed at something the man she was dancing with said. He twirled and dipped her and Mamoru watched her golden hair fall around her. I wonder if she'd remember me… Mamoru thought back to all the times they had screaming fights in and out of the arcade while she attended high school. When he left, she had already gone to college. They no longer ran into each other at the arcade. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her since she was 17. She was definitely a late bloomer. He looked around the dance floor. All of her friends were. Now that he remembered the group, he could put the names to the masked faces. Judging by their figures, they were definitely all grown up. And Usagi was undeniably the superior of the group.

The man she was dancing with whispered in her ear and she laughed again. Mamoru started to feel a twinge of jealously. I wonder…

Minako's voice came over the microphone once more. "Alright guys! We're in the last 30 seconds of the year!" The music turned down and everyone on the dance floor looked around in anticipation. Mamoru started walking towards Usagi.

25….24….23….

Mamoru was pushing through the crowd. Fucking move! He was inching closer and closer. He didn't want her kissing that guy.

15….14…13…

A girl latched onto Mamoru as he was pushing through "Kiss me!" Mamoru turned her around and pushed her towards a random guy. "Kiss him!" and kept making his way towards Usagi.

5…4…3…..

Usagi felt the man she was dancing with hold her lower back and press it against his body. She briefly thought of the stranger she had met earlier, but he had disappeared. The guy she was dancing with had been making her laugh for the last 10 minutes of the party and she had grown to like him. She was screaming out the countdown and looking at him preparing for the kiss when she was pull backwards into a dip.

2….1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The stranger was kissing her. Kissing her softly, deeply, passionately. He pulled her up from the dip and they smiled at one another as confetti flew through the air and horns sounded off.

Usagi shook her head in disbelief. Who is this guy?

Mamoru leaned in to speak into her ear. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

He pulled back to look at her face for a response. Usagi smiled as confetti caught in her bangs. She nodded and it fell down, it her nose and onto the floor. "Yes. I'd love to."


End file.
